dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Door to Door
Episode information= Doug Door to Door is the first part of the third episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Bud Dink *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz *Stinky *Mr. Swirly *Mrs. Spindle Synopsis Doug's Bluff Scout Troop #617 has to raise money for new canoes, so they sell "Bluff Scout Booster Bars" door to door. But after being rejected by everyone, Roger offers a new way to sell bars, which Doug doesn't agree with. Then when Doug sales a bar to Mr. Swirley, he realizes the problem of why the bars taste so horrible. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Every week, we have our Bluff Scout meetings in the Bluffington Public Library...and this week's officlal Bluff Scout meeting topic was... The Bluff Scouts are having a meeting in the library (naturally, they are repeatedly shushed by the off-camera librarian every time they cheer), where Scoutmaster Dink announces that the topic for the meeting was preparing for summer camp and that the scouts need money to replace their dilapidated canoes with new ones. He suggests that the Bluff Scouts should make money fundraising, much to Doug's frustration. Main Episode While Doug and Skeeter wonder how the scouts are going to raise such amount of money, Skeeter mentions the foul-tasting Booster Bars that they attempted to sell last year. Doug's imagination: On the game show "Astounding Products", Skeeter, who portrays the host, asks the audience if they are ready to play the game, which they vociferously agree to. Doug is also shown on stage, introducing the audience to the pocket knife named the Knife-O-Ma-Jig, which includes scissors, a water purification system, a satellite dish, a solar-powered washer/dryer, and a toothpick as well as a knife. The audience run to the stage and purchase them. Back in reality, Scoutmaster Dink has the scouts once again selling Bluff Scout's Chocolate Booster Bars, much to the scouts' dismay. The Booster Bars are notorious for their awful taste, and Doug had only sold the candy bar to himself. Scoutmaster Dink also adds that the scouts have to sell one box each, which is twenty-five bars. Judy says they taste like cement. Doug first shows up to Mrs. Spindle's house and asks her if she would like to purchase the candy bars. She agrees and decides to get her money for the purchase. But after a few moments later, she refuses once she finds out that they are Chocolate Booster Bars, which she also says tastes like cement. Doug then goes to a man's house to buy one, only to find that he has already got one to use for his door stop. Selling the candy bars becomes a disaster for Doug. Every resident refuse to buy the notorious candy bar, complaining that they taste like cement. Doug's imagination: A Viking ship is seen riding through the sea, and Patti is seen wearing her bathing suit water-skiing behind it calling Doug's name. Doug, Skeeter, and Chalky are seen paddling in their box, used as a canoe, and get swept by the wave. Skeeter and Chalky sarcastically thank Doug in the process. Doug tries to come up with a way to sell the candy bars. To his surprise, however, he sees that Roger has gotten everyone to buy the Booster Bars, even having the most recent customer to take a sample of a bar to buy it. While Doug asks Roger how he could possibly get the people to buy his candy bars, Porkchop and Stinky fight with the candy bars. When Stinky hops on Roger's shoulders and throws the candy bar at the ground, Doug notices that Roger has wrapped an expensive foreign brand of a candy bar with the Booster Bar wrappers and chides him for cheating. But Roger claims that he was just doing it for the scouts rather than himself and attempts to encourage Doug into following suit, asking him if he wants to be either a zero or a hero. Doug's imagination: At a Roman-styled building, Mr. Dink, now old and crippled, introduces the children to a statue of Doug holding a candy bar in his hand, calling him a true Bluff scout hero. The children cheer for his success. So Doug meets Mr Swirly and gives him a free sample of the false Booster Bar. Mr. Swirly likes the taste and decides to buy the bars. But soon, Doug's conscience, as well as Porkchop glaring at him, gets the better of him and he gives Mr. Swirly a sample of one of the actual Booster Bars. When Mr. Swirly gets a taste of it, he too is disgusted, saying that it tastes like cement, and is horrified when he discovers that these chocolate bars are in fact made by his company. So he and Doug ride to his factory in his ice cream truck and find the problem of the taste of the chocolate bars, which is that there is wet cement being poured into a big tub of chocolate. Mr. Swirly shuts off the machines and congratulates Doug for helping him solve the problem. Later, at the library, Mr. Swirly has thrown out the concrete Booster Bars and given the scouts proper Booster Bars instead. This prompts all the other customers who bought the Booster Bars from Roger to demand the latter a refund for the newly-made candy bars. Soon, the Bluff Scouts restart their fundraising by selling the new chocolate bars to the customers at the library. Trivia *When Mr. Swirly checks to see the maker the Booster Bars, the net weight on the package says 17 lbs, which would be impossible for Doug to lift a full box, considering there's 24 in a box (and would result in him carrying a 408 lb box). Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the light after tripping